


A Small Chat

by Duck5678



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Blood Sacrifices, Talking, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck5678/pseuds/Duck5678
Summary: Me and this dude talking to each other in the hallway before going to class.It's real quick cause we're walking and talking.





	A Small Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I'm tagging this properly, so apologies.

Okay, so.

I'm talking to this dude in the hallway, we both are coming from the same class, and we get along pretty well. We had a tornado drill during our class. 

He starts blaming me for the "tornado" that we had because he felt like the class was short. He said that it wasn't fair that I could control the weather. Then I tell him that he could do the same if he did a blood sacrifice.

He says he can't cause, well idk I guess cause he was on the skinny side, and I tell him that he can just get someone else's blood. Then he said that it wouldn't work because then the person that he got the blood from would have the powers, but the blood was from them.

And I tell him that he could just kill the person and write his name on the body and then take the blood for a sacrifice. And he said that that probably wasn't how it worked.

Then we parted ways because we had separate math classes. 

_I mean I have plenty that I could just give him. Maybe I'll offer him some next time... ___

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all think I'm right? OwO
> 
> If I ain't, what do y'all think I should do?


End file.
